<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>self-pleasure by digitalAlchemist</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25676794">self-pleasure</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/digitalAlchemist/pseuds/digitalAlchemist'>digitalAlchemist</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Accidental Voyeurism, Masturbation, Multi, Scent Kink, implied Sylvain/Felix</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:15:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,631</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25676794</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/digitalAlchemist/pseuds/digitalAlchemist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of drabbles for the 2020 FE3H Wank Week - all solo characters, check the tags for who!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Wank Week 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Guilt: Felix</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I rearranged the prompts a little to give myself a two-day continuation, but they're all still the same. I'm going to try write as many of these as I can!</p><p>To start with, Felix steals something of Sylvain's and gets a little <i>naughty</i> with it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Felix slammed his dorm room door shut, leaning against it and sliding to the floor. He sighed, looking at the item in his hands - it was one of Sylvain’s shirts, crumpled from a full day’s wear. Felix had stolen it from Sylvain’s room in a rash, impulsive decision, and now he had it in his hands Felix wasn’t sure what to do. He’d taken it for a reason, of course, but he suddenly felt rather silly and </span>
  <em>
    <span>ashamed</span>
  </em>
  <span> over it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Resorting to petty theft to provide for his own carnal delights? The Fraldarius heir was above such novelty crime, wasn’t he?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With another sigh Felix picked himself up off the floor, throwing the offending item onto the bed and beginning to disrobe himself. He kicked his boots off to the side, his usual routine of standing them carefully beside his desk forgotten, and pulled his waistcoat off with a huff of exertion. Felix, realising that he’d probably have to put the shirt </span>
  <em>
    <span>back </span>
  </em>
  <span>at some point before Sylvain returned, decided to forego any further undressing and instead moved to sit on the bed as-is.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stared at Sylvain’s shirt for a few moments, chewing on his lip. He should go and put it where it belongs right now, he shouldn’t even be considering the thing he’s considering.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he’s here now; the deed has been done.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix blew out another deep breath, swallowing thickly. He felt a prickle of something underneath his skin, and reached over to pick up Sylvain’s shirt. Felix felt the tension creaking his limbs, making his movements sluggish as he brought the offending item closer to him. He inhaled, the faint scent of his friend already lingering in the air — Sylvain always smelled of almonds and pine, a dangerous mix of sweet and earthen, and Felix felt himself twitch in the confines of his underclothes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This was wrong on several levels, and Felix knew that, but he didn’t want to stop. He wrapped the shirt around his hand and pressed it against his mouth, taking another long intake of breath through his nose. He gently palmed his crotch, groaning into the fabric with a shuddering exhale. Felix hastily undid the fastenings to his slacks and pushed them to his knees, gasping when his half-hard cock sprung into the cool air of the room. He tentatively pressed his finger to the head, spreading a bead of precome around the swollen tip before wrapping his hand around his length and giving it an experimental pump.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix shivered with arousal, pressing his face deeper into Sylvain’s shirt and surrounding himself in the heady scent, eyes screwed shut as his imagination took over — this was no longer his hand deftly twisting and squeezing his dick, it was Sylvain’s. He moaned loudly, swiping his thumb through another spill of pre and jolting at how sensitive he was. Felix fell backwards, lying flat on the bed and kicking his pants away completely, spreading his legs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He let Sylvain’s shirt fall onto his face, freeing the hand that was holding it and dragging it beneath his body to rest between his buttocks. He gently pushed the tip of his index finger against the ring of muscle, whimpering at the sensation. He could feel his orgasm building in his core, a dangerous heat pooling within him, and as he pressed the finger in Felix’s eyes burst open.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sy-Sylvain, I’m going t-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hadn’t meant to say it aloud, but Felix didn’t find the time to care as his climax hit him, white-hot flooding his vision and sticky ropes covering his shirt. He quickly twisted his body, trying to avoid staining Sylvain’s shirt with his spend, instead catching his face and the bedsheets beneath him. Felix groaned again, panting as he caught his breath — the sudden rush of blood to his brain was starting to ache, and he was ever so thankful the dorms were empty.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix carefully stood up, grimacing at the mess he’d made. He threw Sylvain’s shirt off to the side, pulling a towel from a basket at the foot of the bed and cleaning up as best he could. He stripped his shirt and balled it up, throwing it into the laundry pile and pulling a new one from a drawer. Felix, now redressed, grabbed Sylvain’s shirt and carefully pulled his dorm door open. He peeked through the gap, checking for students — seeing the halls were clear, he rushed to Sylvain’s room, dropped the shirt roughly where he found it and retreated back to the safety of his room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix desperately, </span>
  <em>
    <span>desperately </span>
  </em>
  <span>hoped he got away with it.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Voyeur: Sylvain</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sylvain wonders where his shirt has disappeared to, only to find the thief currently occupied with something else.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sylvain paused as he entered his dorm room, the door closing behind him with a soft click. Something felt <em> off </em>but he couldn’t place it until he’d paced around a few times and catalogued everything in the space.</p><p>His shirt from yesterday was gone.</p><p>He checked the laundry pile, but it was mostly empty. Sylvain hummed to himself, wondering where it might’ve gone. He rummaged behind cupboards and drawers, but found nothing. He didn’t think any of his neighbours would know, but it was worth a try.</p><p>Sylvain gently knocked on Dimitri’s door a few times, but heard nothing. He carefully tried the handle, and it twisted with a creak, allowing Sylvain to push it open.</p><p>“Dimitri..? Excuse me, I’m coming in.” He stepped through the doorway, cautiously glancing around the room, but found no trace of their house leader. Sylvain quickly gave the room a once-over, seeing if he could spot the missing item of clothing, but everything was immaculate and nothing was his. He slowly closed the door, moving along to repeat the process with Felix.</p><p>He hesitated before knocking, hearing a quiet noise coming from the other side of the door. Sylvain gently pressed his ear to the wood; he wouldn’t normally spy on his friends like this, but his first instinct was that Felix could be hurt. Pressing a finger into his other ear gave Sylvain a clearer register of what Felix was saying, and as he listened for a few seconds it became alarmingly clear that Felix was not, in fact, injured.</p><p>Those were noises of <em> pleasure.  </em></p><p>Felix was whimpering and moaning, seemingly doing very little to dampen the noise. Even though the thick wood of the door Sylvain could hear him with decent clarity. He flushed a deep red, and his brain told him to leave now before he was caught. He shouldn’t be listening to his friend like this - but his body was frozen in place. Felix’s groans and gasps grew louder, and Sylvain couldn’t help himself. He knelt down, the harsh wood of the dorm floor doing no favours to his legs, and started to palm the front of his slacks.</p><p>His cock twitched beneath the fabric, reacting to the noises Felix was making, already hard and pressing against his underwear. Sylvain undid some of his buttons, hissing into his elbow as the pressure was released and he shoved his hand into the front so he could touch himself directly. The position was a little awkward, but he had enough room to wrap his fingers around himself and loosely pump his dick. He wasn’t expecting to get his rocks off in the middle of the afternoon to the sound of Felix doing the same, but sometimes that’s just how fate worked.</p><p>Sylvain groaned quietly as he twisted and squeezed his length, friction beginning to burn against his knuckles but he paid it no mind. He could hear Felix’s noises picking up in pace and volume, and assumed he was getting close; he pressed his thumb against the tip of his erection, slowly rolling it in circles. Sylvain closed his eyes, imagining how Felix looked in the throes of ecstasy.</p><p>
  <em> “Sy-Sylvain, I’m going t-” </em>
</p><p>Sylvain tensed up; he couldn’t believe what he’d heard. Did Felix really just shout his name, quite loudly, at his moment of climax? Sylvain shuddered, humping into his fist as he chased his own release, spurred on by the thought of Felix masturbating to <em> him. </em> He bit into the meat of his bicep to muffle his groan as he came, covering the inside of his pants with sticky ropes of white heat and catching some on the bottom of his jacket. Sylvain breathed heavily through his nose and slowly opened his eyes, vision hazy as his eyes refocused to the pattern of the planks on the floor.</p><p>He glanced down, making a face at the mess he’d just made. He stood up, carefully pulling his hand free and trying not to drip his release onto the floor. Felix moved in his room, the bed creaking slightly, and Sylvain panicked. He glanced around rapidly, searching for somewhere to hide - Felix would absolutely murder him if he knew what Sylvain had just done. He dashed down the hallway as quietly as he could, tucking himself against the wall of one of the bay windows near the stairs, and waited with baited breath.</p><p>Felix cautiously left his room, looked around and ran over to Sylvain’s room with something white in his hand. Sylvain smirked, sighing heavily as he slumped against the window; vaguely thankful that nobody seemed to be looking up at him. When he heard Felix’s door slam shut once more he emerged from his hiding spot and carefully returned to his room.</p><p>His shirt was hastily thrown over the back of his desk chair, a little more crumpled than he remembered, and featuring a new stain along the sleeve. Sylvain smiled, wiping himself off with a towel and getting changed into fresh clothes - he’d bathe later, but there wasn’t enough water in the world to wash away the shame of spying on Felix in his most intimate moment.</p><p>But <em> fuck </em>did it feel amazing.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>